Ella es mía
by Eirene15
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: escena un poquito subida de tono. One-Shot.MakoxKorra. "Ella jadeó torpemente y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia él, arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.-Es imposible discutir contigo en estos términos.- lo acusó, con el ceño muy fruncido. Pero todo su enojo se había desvanecido.-No discutamos más entonces.- fue la respuesta rápida de Mako..."


_ADVERTENCIA: escena un "poquito subida de tono"._

_Además, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Nickelodeon y blablá... yo sólo escribí este pequeño one-shot por entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro._

**Ella es mía**

_Otra vez has caído, Korra._

Pensó, reprochándose mentalmente su debilidad.

Pero no pudo formular nada más en su mente, pues los labios acuciantes y calientes de él se deslizaban por la piel de su cuello, su garganta, clavícula, hombros. Mordiendo, lamiendo, besando, rozando con los dientes, reconociendo otra vez aquella piel morena.

Korra se limitó a suspirar, mordiéndose el labio, ahogando suspiros. Sintió sus dedos ásperos recorriéndole la espalda, debajo de la fina musculosa celeste, viajando a capricho, marcando un camino recto y sinuoso a turnos.

Los labios de él reclamaron su boca otra vez, mordió y cuando ella entreabrió sus labios, su lengua buscó la suya. Sus besos eran una adicción difícil de controlar, y ya tenían la boca hinchada de tanto besar. Pero no la dejaría por las buenas, no hasta obtener lo que quería.

Y ella se lo entregaría sin más. La maestra de los elementos cedería sin oponer mayor resistencia a los caprichos apasionados de ese joven que se había descubierto tan terco como ella.

-Eres mía.- lo escuchó decirle al oído y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.- ¿Por qué tenías que dejar que él te abrazara? ¿Por qué tenías que dejar que él te sonriera y sonreírle también, Korra?

Ella no pudo contestar, porque aquellas manos se deslizaron por sus costados, pasando los dedos posesivamente por su piel, dejando marcas rojizas en la piel morena. Sus ojos estaban encendidos en una pasión casi agresiva y que la volvía loca, él tenía la mirada oscurecida y estaba segura de que sus propios ojos azules ya serían casi negros por efecto de la excitación

No supo cuándo, jamás recordaría el momento exacto, pero de repente, su musculosa había desaparecido al igual que la de él, quien la estrechaba contra su cuerpo de forma enfermiza y ella correspondía, sus uñas se clavaban en la ancha espalda, y de tanto en tanto, los dedos recorrían los músculos marcados. La espalda masculina tenía _sus_ marcas.

Aquella era una forma íntima de decir algo importante.

Él era de ella.

Y cualquiera que se acercara a con intenciones poco adecuadas sólo necesitaba notar las marcas qué (además) se asomaban por entre la lana y la tela de sus ropas.

Cuando hubo bebido de su cuerpo tanto como quiso, y aunque ella lo sabía todavía hambriento, retornó a sus labios una vez más, para besarla, entablando una batalla que no tendría perdedores.

Los suspiros y jadeos inundaban la habitación, el peso agradable sobre su cuerpo activaban cada parte de la piel que entraba en contacto. La excitación que los mareaba prontamente los llevaría al final, pero todavía faltaba para ello. Todavía estaban desvistiéndose y acariciándose, llenando de huellas el cuerpo del otro, trazando caminos de mordidas, chupones y saliva por donde fuera que sus bocas pudieran alcanzar.

-¿Qué tengo que decir yo de ti, entonces?- medio jadeó, medio susurró y a lo último casi gritó, víctima de la sorpresa agradable de él atendiendo una parte de su cuerpo en especial.

-Que soy tuyo.- fue su respuesta y una sonrisa enorme, llena de una arrogancia feliz, apareció en el rostro masculino.

Korra sonrió también y de un magistral movimiento, invirtió las posiciones, quedando ella sentada sobre él. Su sonrisa se amplió, mientras revisaba exhaustivamente la expresión enardecida de él, su mandíbula fuerte, el pelo oscuro revuelto, los ojos dorados brillando deseosos, su boca entreabierta y la piel pálida enrojecida por la acción.

-Eres demasiado celoso, Mako.- le recriminó con diversión, mientras se acercaba tentativamente a su boca, y él le acariciaba los brazos.

Le dio un beso dulce, en compensación por lo que él había soportado esa tarde.

-Sólo estaba agradeciéndome el salvar a su pueblo de ese espíritu enfurecido.- le recordó, y sus labios picoteaban a lo largo de la mandíbula masculina, que se negaba a relajarse.

-Él se merece que ese espíritu se lo lleve.- objetó Mako, incapaz de declinar sus celos y rencor. Sus manos viajaron hacia la cintura de su novia y acariciaron lánguidamente todo lo que había de piel libre. La besó demandante, feroz, apasionado, dejando que su naturaleza de fuego controlara el momento.

Cuando ella se descuidó, él la atrapó otra vez entre su cuerpo y el suelo, y sin quejarse, ella lo abrazó con las piernas, en tanto sus propias manos morenas le recorrían el pecho, la espalda y finalmente apretaban su trasero. Lo que no hizo más que arrancar un jadeo de sorpresa en él y una sonrisa atrevida en ella.

-Él siempre supo que yo estoy contigo.

-Y aun así, no dejaba de coquetearte.

La Avatar soltó una risa que provocó un hormigueo extraño en él, que ya no podía definir cada sentimiento en ese torbellino. Y como si fuera poco, se quedó atontado mirándola, registrando aquel momento en el que sonreía con el cabello chocolate

-Y fuiste un maleducado.- apuntó la Avatar con mucho esfuerzo, pues su novio estaba muy ocupado besándole el cuello y tentativamente buscando una parte que estaba tapada por el corpiño de Korra.

Ella jadeó torpemente y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia él, arrancándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es imposible discutir contigo en estos términos.- lo acusó, con el ceño muy fruncido. Pero todo su enojo se había desvanecido.

-No discutamos más entonces.- fue la respuesta rápida de Mako, sintiéndose demasiado acalorado.

Korra le desató la faja que sostenía sus pantalones y con los pies intentó quitárselos. Además, le tiró del pelo, exigiéndole que la besara en la boca otra vez.

-Está bien, no discutiremos más por ahora.- concedió la joven Avatar y le dio una mirada consecuente.

Mako se apresuró a correr las cobijas de la cama y la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos rápidamente, era necesario antes de que quedaran completamente desnudos, los inviernos en aquél lugar del Reino Tierra eran realmente crudos, realmente poco menos que los polares.

Él ganaba esta vez. Korra lo amaba lo suficiente como para declinar su orgullo y olvidarse momentáneamente de su ira…

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Mako sabía que debería disculparse por la quemadura que le había ocasionado al hijo del jefe de la aldea.

De todas formas, estaba demasiado ocupado amándola como para preocuparse por semejante nimiedad en aquel momento.

**Buenas! Qué tal? Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, es corto, lo sé, apenas unas mil palabritas (aproximadamente) pero la verdad es que no pretendía describir más allá de esto, sin llegar a algo muy explícito, ni una historia tan larga, porque así tenía ganas y así me surgió xD, además, creo que los por qué se explican igual…**

**En fin, espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es aceptado! Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
